This invention relates to polyfluorohydroxyisopropyl-heterocyclic compounds.
Sheppard, W. A., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87 (11), 2410 (1965) and Gilbert, E. E. et al., J. Org. Chem., 30, 1001 (1965) disclose a process for adding hexafluoroacetone to aniline derivatives to give .alpha.,.alpha.-bis(trifluoromethyl)-p-aminobenzyl alcohols.
Jones, E. S., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,177 discloses the use of sulfonic acid catalysis in this reaction.
German OS No. 2,552,993 discloses compounds containing a ureido or isoureido function which have utility as antihypertensive agents.
The compounds of this invention are useful as intermediates in the preparation of antihypertensive compounds, which are claimed in applicant's concurrently filed application Ser. No. 863,270, filed Dec. 22, 1979, 1977, which is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 793,711, filed May 6, 1977, which, in turn, is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 699,587, filed June 24, 1976.